Secrets of Moonlight Told
by Jaselyn4Draco
Summary: Luna finds out a secret about herself! What will everybody think! What about Draco! A rollocoaster of emotions that's what! plz REVIEW! DM/LL is the ship. FINISHED!
1. Of Diamonds, Conspiracies and Threstrals

**Disclaimer: Do I look like JK Rowling? No? Then I don't own anything you recognise. I own my ocs who will be in the next chapter though.**

**Enjoy!**

**Secrets of Moonlight Told**

**Chapter One: Of Diamonds, Conspiracies and Thestrals.**

It was the first of September, and Kings Cross station was bustling with students and their families heading towards the illicit platform of nine and three-quarters.

For Luna Lovegood, and her friend Ginny Weasley, it was the beginning of their fifth year at the prestigious school.

"Hey Luna!" Ginny cried happily upon seeing her friend.

"Oh, hello there Ginevra." Luna smiled dreamily. She was wearing a long, floaty, bottle-green dress, and her favourite radish earrings. Her dirty blonde hair cascaded down her back freely.

"So, how was your summer?" Ginny was wearing a bright blue cropped t-shirt, a pale denim skirt, and pink platform trainers. Her vivid orange hair was up in bunches on either side of her head.

"Oh, it was marvellous. Daddy and I went to Sweden to see if we could see any Crumpled-Horn Snorkacks. They're very rare, you know," she added.

"I expect they would be," humoured Ginny.

As the clock struck eleven, the guard blew his whistle sharply, and the remaining students boarded the Hogwarts Express, in anticipation of the long ride north.

"Let's go find Harry, Ron and Hermione," Ginny suggested.

They found them in the very last compartment. Ron had already tucked into a large bag of bright purple toffees, and had his feet up on the seat opposite him.

"Ron, don't put your feet on the seats," Ginny chastised her older brother.

"I've already told him three times; he won't listen." Hermione sighed in irritation.

Ron returned his feet to the floor of the train. "I'm not putting up with this nagging all the way to Hogwarts."

"Honestly, Ron, it's a perfectly reasonable request," said Hermione. "There's no need to complain."

"I've done it now, haven't I?" snapped Ron. "And _I'm_ not the one complaining."

"Hiya, Luna," Harry said, ignoring the bickering that was going on around him.

"Hello, Harry. That's a nice jumper you're wearing," she replied, eyeing the diamond pattern.

"Really? It's just an old one of Dudley's," Harry said surprised.

"The diamonds bring out your aura," she said simply.

The five of them spent the journey chatting, playing card games and eating. The good atmosphere was only disrupted for a short while when Draco Malfoy and his cronies turned up to taunt them.

"Nice jumper, Potter." Malfoy sneered sarcastically. "Diamonds are a girl's best friend after all, aren't they?"

"Are you calling me a girl, Malfoy?"

"What are you going to do if I am?"

"Make custard come out of your nose."

"Oooh! I'm so scared!" Malfoy put on a shrill voice.

"Actually, Draco, I quite think the diamonds bring out Harry's aura," Luna suddenly spoke up.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle burst into peels of laughter.

"Oh, oh that's a good one! Brings out his aura! Ha!" Malfoy chortled. "Never change, Loony Lovegood, never change."

They laughed for a good few minutes before leaving.

Harry was very red-faced. "Thanks for that, Luna."

"You're welcome, Harry," she replied, not detecting his sarcasm.

After they got to Hogwarts and the sorting was over, Dumbledore stood up to make his annual speech.

"Welcome." His eyes sparkled. "Before we can begin the feast, I have a very important announcement to make. Would Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw, please make her way to over to Professor Flitwick by the entrance."

Every head in the hall swivelled in Luna's direction, as she stood up and galloped to met Flitwick at the door.

"Come with me, Miss Lovegood," he squeaked, as he turned and headed towards his office.

She followed.

"Now, Miss Lovegood, you may want to sit down, for what I am about to say may be deeply distressing," Flitwick squeaked gravely, readying his student for the bad news he had to impart. "While you were travelling here, we received an emergency owl from your father. He says he has had to go into hiding immediately as - well - as he states in his letter, the Aurors involved in the Rotfang Conspiracy are on to him."

"Oh dear," said Luna. "Think of the Gingivitis if they catch him!"

"Yes," said Flitwick, somewhat confused. "Well, he's instructed the school to have full responsibility for you until it's safe for him to come out of hiding, however long that may be. He also sent a private letter that he instructed us to give to you."

Luna took the letter the Professor held out for her. She opened it, and began to read it.

_Dear Luna, _it said

_Don't worry about me, I know what I am doing._

_However, in case I never see you again, I have to ensure you know the truth about your mother._

_Luna, dear, this will come as a huge shock to you, but you have never met your mother. _

_Any memories you think you have of your mother are false._

_I'm so sorry, but I had to plant false memories - such as the death of your "mother" - in your mind before you went to Hogwarts, as you would see the Thestrals, but I didn't want you to wonder why._

_You were not old enough to know then._

_For you see, you are able to see the Thestrals, not because you have witnessed a death, but because you yourself are half-Thestral._

_Your mother, Thanatassia, is a Thestral._

_After you were born, due to the social stigma, it was agreed that you would be brought up by me as a human witch. _

_I put a spell on you so you would only begin to exhibit the traits of your Thestral side once you knew the truth._

Luna put down the letter and looked into the spherical mirror that hung over Professor Flitwick's desk.

The tiny Professor gasped.

Luna didn't recognise herself as she peered at her own reflection. For now, her face had elongated; her eyes shone bright white; instead of dirty blonde, her hair was jet black; and metre-long, leathery, ebony wings had sprouted from between her shoulder blades.

"Oh my," she whispered in shock.

"Mi-miss Lovegood! What ha-has happened to you?" The professor gaped in awe, shock and wonderment.

"I'm half-Thestral," she stated simply and evenly. She continued to read.

_Your mother still resides in the Forbidden Forest, and is part of Hagrid's herd._

_I'm sure she'd love to see you if you went down for a visit._

_Good luck, and lots of love._

_Your father, _

_Xenophilius Lovegood._

"Thank you, Sir," she said as she got up to leave and go to bed.

**AN: REVIEW!! PLEASE!! THERE WILL BE COOKIES!!**


	2. Of Reunions, Moons and Draco

AN: Here's the second chapter! Sorry it took so long! Oh well, enjoy it now! Remember though, I am not JK Rowling, so don't sue me!

**Secrets of Moonlight Told**

**Chapter 2: Of Reunions, Moons and Draco.**

Luna got up the next morning and went down for breakfast.

She only remembered that she was now exhilarating her Threstral side when she entered the great hall to the gasps and shrieks of awe that met her upon arrival.

"LUNA!" Ginny ran over to her friend. "What happened? I know you're usually quite weird, but this is weird even for you."

"I'm half Threstral, Ginny." Luna sat down at the Ravenclaw table and began buttering a slice of toast.

Eventually Ginny managed to muster a "What?!" of non-comprehension.

"Sit," Luna commanded. "And I shall explain."

Ginny sat.

"Basically, my father had carnal knowledge of a Threstral, and tried to cover it up by putting a charm on my appearance, which was to last until I learnt my true parentage, which I did last night." Luna took a bite of toast. "Would you like to come down to the Forbidden Forest with me this afternoon to visit my mother?"

"OK," said Ginny weakly.

OOO

Luna and Ginny made their way cautiously through the thicket and undergrowth of the Forbidden Forest.

"People were more mean to me today than before," sighed Luna. "A group of Slytherin fourth-years neighed at me as I walked past. It was very upsetting, so I ended up thumping them all."

"That's not like you, Luna!"

"I know, but they were asking for it."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think hitting people was the way you dealt with things," Ginny explained.

"Well maybe that was the old, completely human, me."

"Luna, you're the same person you were yesterday." Ginny was shocked by Luna's attitude.

"Whatever."

They reached the clearing where the Threstrals came to feed. Luna took a raw streak out of her bag and started wafting it about, hoping some Threstrals would smell its scent.

Sure enough, only a few minutes past before a group of three Threstrals emerged from behind trees.

"About time," Luna muttered.

Ginny looked at her. "Are they here? I can't see them; I haven't seen anyone die."

"Then why did you bother coming?" Luna didn't wait for an answer. Instead she addressed the Threstrals. "Hello, my name is Luna Lucinda Lovegood, and I'm half Threstral. I'm looking for my mother, Thanatassia. Can you help me?"

"Indeed, child, we can. Follow us," said the the most gargantuan of the three Threstrals. The Threstral had spoken in Threstralish, the language of the Threstrals, which Luna could now speak and understand.

"What did you say to them? You weren't speaking English," said Ginny.

"I asked them where the nearest bus stop was?" Luna replied sarcastically, as she followed the Threstrals out of the clearing. "What do you _think_ I said to them?"

Ginny followed after Luna, annoyed at how her so-called friend had started speaking to her.

They walked for ten minutes. Ginny found it hard to keep up, as the others were going at a mild trot.

Suddenly, Luna could make out the sound of Threstralish being spoken, and she saw more Threstrals.

Ginny could hear neighing, but saw nothing.

The gargantuan Threstral turned to Luna and said, "Here, we have reached our village. Thanastassia is the Threstral over there with the four other half-Threstrals."

"Other half-Threstrals?!" Luna cried exuberantly.

"Yes, your sisters," the gargantuan Threstral stated simply.

"My sisters?!" Luna didn't wait for the Threstral to explain further, instead she cantered towards the group of other girls with jet black hair, elongated faces, and leathery, black wings, who were surrounding a particularly exquisite-looking Threstral. "Mama! Mama!"

The girls and the deligately-featured Threstral all turned to look at her.

"Mama, it's me, Luna. I have returned," Luna said with an heir of poignancy.

"My daughter!" Thanatassia burst into tears of joy, as her estranged daughter began to stroke her mane lovingly.

The emotional scene lasted for quite a while. Ginny would have felt awkward, and as though she was intruding, if only she's been able to see Thanatassia.

"You look so like your father," Thanatassia told Luna. "He is such a lovely man. It worries me greatly that he has not accompanied you. He always said he would bring you to see me on your seventeenth birthday, but you are not yet that old, dear. Pray, tell me, he is safe and well, sweet child."

"We can only hope he is. He has had to go into hiding after writing an article exposing the Rotfang Conspiracy," Luna said dolorously. "He only told me of my Threstral heritage, in case he never sees me again."

"Dear lord! How abhorrent!"

"I'd rather talk about something else to keep my mind off it, if you don't mind." Luna changed the subject. "Please introduce me to my sisters."

"Of course!" Thanatassia turned to the oldest of the girls. "This is your eldest sister, Selene Leora Shacklebolt."

"Hi," Luna greeted.

"It is an honour to finally meet you." Selene hugged her little sister.

"This is your second oldest sister, Phoebe Helene Black." Her mother continued.

The next girl hugged Luna.

"And this is your other older sister, Diana Cindi Lupin."

"Nice to meet you too."

The third girl also hugged Luna.

"And finally, this is your younger sister, Cynthia Elaine Weasley."

"Weasley?" Luna asked as her little sister hugged her also.

"Yes, she is the daughter of Charlie Weasley. He's not just fond of dragons, you know."

"Right, it's just I've brought my friend Ginny Weasley with me, and Charlie is one of her brothers." Luna mused. "That makes you her niece, Cynthia."

"I have an Auntie Ginny?" Cynthia asked exalted.

"I suppose you do, my dear." Thanatassia eyed Ginny, who by this time was sat on a rock reading.

OOO

Later when Luna and Ginny were walking back to the castle, and Luna had finished telling Ginny about how one her sisters was also Ginny's niece ("Yeah, I always knew Charlie was kind of kinky."), they bumped into a crowd of Slytherins.

The Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy, was amongst them.

"Weaselette, who's your magneticent friend here?" Draco asked. His eyes viably appraising Luna's new figure.

"Are you saying you don't recognise her, Malfoy?" Ginny chortled.

"What? Don't tell me that bushy-haired Mudblood has had a make-over!" Draco looked again at Luna. This time he really looked, not just at her fabulous body, but at her gorgeous face as well.

Suddenly it clicked.

"Lovegood," he barely whispered.

He was stunned.

How could that ditzy freak suddenly - startlingly - look so heavenly? Her once dull, lank hair was now illustriously dark and gleaming in the sunset, her face was slender, her cheekbones high, her pale eyes glistened. She was taller and slimmer, but yet her chest newly ample. Draco longed to feel the touch of her wings beneath his finger.

His mind went blank, and he couldn't progress what was happening.

Why was he feeling this way about _Loony-Lovegood?!_

It was absurd.

Yet he could feel the blood rushing round his body, colouring his cheeks, and hearing the beat of his pulse in his ears.

Then she spoke.

Her voice! Why had her voice never sounded so nice before? Deep, yet undoubtedly feminine. Sultry.

"Malfoy, don't stare at me like that! I've had enough with your teasing!" Her opalescent eyes shone with rage. "Now I'm half-Threstral, I refuse to take such abuse! I shall no longer be this school's doormat!" She spun on her heel, and stormed up the steps and into the entrance hall.

Ginny gave Malfoy a contemptuous glare and followed suit.

Draco could not understand what had just happened, but he felt an overwhelming urge to follow too. To find Luna. To apologise for everything he'd ever said to her hurt her. It made him feel nauseated to think he could ever have hurt her, when all he wanted to do was kiss her.

Kiss her.

Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, wanted to kiss Loony Luna Lovegood!

AN: So! What do you think? Please, please please please! REVIEW! Please I need to now what you think. Should Draco go straight after her, or should he deal with his new feelings and emotions first? I think I know what should happen next, but I'm not sure! Answer in review!


	3. Of Kisses, Weddings and Happy Endings

AN: Sorry this took so long, you guys. Anyway, it's the last chapter - whoooo! - so remember to review and tell me how much you loved it :P

**Secrets of Moonlight Told**

**Chapter 3: Of Kisses, Weddings and Happy Endings**

Draco raced after Luna like his entire existence depended on it.

He had to tell her!

"LUNA! LUNA! LUNA! I THINK I LOVE YOU!" he screamed across the entrance hall, even though there were loads of other people about, but he didn't care, for nothing else mattered accept Luna.

Luna stopped in her tracks. She turned. Her eyes met Draco's across the crowded hall. Everything blurred into the background accept for his eyes.

His ice-cold grey eyes.

And she was in love.

She began to run to him, even though he was only mere feet away from her now.

Their bodies met in an embrace, and the very world around them seemed to stop, as their lips became one.

Everyone in the entranced hall started clapping and cheering.

Draco swept the love of his life up, and ascended the stairs to the Ravenclaw tower, carrying her bridal-style.

"The password is "Pineapple fetish"," Luna whispered seductively, as they reached the portrait of an elderly wizard fiddling with a telescope.

Draco gave her a weird look. "Pineapple fetish?"

Luna strugged. "Don't look at me. Flitwick sets the passwords."

When they finally arrived in Luna's dormitory, the pair could no longer contain themselves, and they proceeded to make hot, passionate, steamy love to one another…

Luna and Draco's romance was one of a whirlwind, and not two months after this faithful day, did Draco get down on bended knee in front of the whole school, and proposition Luna with marriage.

"Luna Lucinda Lovegood, she of such unapparelled beauty, and such soft and velvety wings of purest, most unadulterated ebony, will you do me the greatest of all honours ever bestowed upon a mortal, and enter into a sacred bond of matrimony with me, Draco Ignazio Malfoy?"

"YES!" she screamed in delight.

It was Christmas day, and the ceremony was to start at noon in the Great Hall.

The House Elves had lavishly decorated with holly and mistletoe, which they had thoroughly checked for nargles beforehand.

Luna was in a room off the Great Hall with Thanatassia, her sisters, and Ginny and Hermione.

She was a bag of nerves.

"Do my wings look all right in this dress?" she fretted.

"Of course they do, Luna. You look a million galleons," assured Cynthia.

"I just can't believe I'm marrying Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin sex-god!" Luna fanned herself. "Of all the girls in Hogwarts, how could _I_ be the one who ended up so lucky?"

"Luna Lucinda Lovegood! Have some self-confidence," Selene scolded. "He loves you."

"You're right, you're right. I know he loves me, and I love him!!"

Suddenly, the sound of the wedding march striking up in the Great Hall reached their ears.

"It's time! It's time!" Thanatassia was already in tears of joy. "My beautiful little girl's about to get married!"

Luna practically glided down the isle; her dress trailing artfully behide her.

Luna looked to the end of the isle, and there her eyes met Draco's, and once more the world around them seized to be.

Luna couldn't even remember the ceremony, and it was pretty hazy to Draco too; the other's eyes were just so mesmerising.

At the reception afterwards, Xenophilius Lovegood returned from hiding, saying he had successfully defeated the auroras involved in the Rotfang Conspiracy.

Nothing else could have been a better wedding gift to Luna than to have her father return home safe and sound.

"LUNA! You look just like your mother!" he cried upon seeing her.

"DADDY! I've missed you so much!" she cried in return. "Here, come and meet your new son-in-law, Draco Malfoy."

Luna and Draco had six children, Concordia, Faustina, Marcenia, Alagracia, Candelaria, and Sixtine, and lived a rich and exciting life together.

They were happy. They had each other.

The End.

AN: Finished! WHOOOOO! Review! You know you want to!


End file.
